


Adapting Changes

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Other, sad stuff basically, um i don't know what to tag so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Ren's received Sei's body, he's slowly adapting to some changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adapting Changes

**Author's Note:**

> bloop posting old fics well not like old but yea kind of old and uh just a bday fic i wrote for a sempai?? Kinda making up for absence and stuff sooooo enjoyyyy

_“No, no, no not the needles!”_

_“That hurts! Please stop it!”_

_“Stop…it…”_

“Ren? What’s wrong?” The said man flinched at the mention of his name, snapping his head around and meeting Aoba’s curious gaze. The memories still played on inside his mind, the pained cries of Sei as a child was nothing but heartbreaking. He somehow managed a shaky smile, shaking his head briefly before going back to dinner again. He could feel Aoba’s gaze staying on him, but soon Aoba had continued eating his dinner as well.  

This had started about two weeks ago now, and it was sudden. Without no warning or hints, pieces of Sei’s childhood started to enter his mind. Ren had figured this was because he had recieved Sei’s body after all, and he did his best to ignore the agonizing sounds inside his mind. But he was wrong. They soon started to become more frequent, more without intervals. He could never predict when the next one was going to come, or when it would finish. Every single time it started, immediate guilt and pity welled up inside him. No, he couldn’t have done anything to save Sei, after all, he was born inside of Aoba. But these memories were much too painful, too awful for anyone as a child. 

“I’m done. Thanks for the food.” Unlike the other times, the memories this time only stayed, lingering and growing. Ren couldn’t handle this anymore. He quickly finished his dinner, bringing his bowls back to the sink and going upstairs in a rush. He could feel Aoba’s confused gaze, but right now, he needed some alone time. Ren wasn’t going to tell Aoba this, no. It would only put more burdens on his heart, and if Ren ever did that, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Ren went inside what used to be Aoba’s bedroom, now a room they both shared. He knew Aoba’s eating habits well, and that he would still take a while. Ren slid open the door to the veranda, stepping out onto it and letting out a long sigh. The night breeze was cool, brushing against his skin and taking away the strain that has been put on his mind. Slowly, the memories started to fade away, and Ren could no longer hear Sei’s voice anymore. _It would be good if this does go away soon…but at the same time…_

Then, a sudden sharp spike of pain was felt in his leg, and he just had the time to support his body on the railings. Quick breaths left Ren, confusion welling up inside him as to what had just happened, if it was just a fluke or something more. His confusion was soon confirmed with another sting in his arm, forcing a low groan out of him. This was new, and Ren would’ve never expected it. _These must be the pain Sei used to…_

“Ren?” He froze, turning to find Aoba standing in the doorway, confusion bubbling up inside hazel eyes. Ren forced himself to stand up properly, ignoring the pain coursing throughout his body now, the corners of his lips turning upwards into a gentle smile.

“What’s wrong, Aoba?” How he still managed to stand, speak or even smile he didn’t know. But what he did know was that he had to keep this fact a secret. Aoba lifted an eyebrow at Ren, but only shrugged and walked away towards the bathroom, getting ready for bed. It was a quite tiring day at Heibon apparently, but it was good this way. Maybe sleep will help.

How wrong he was.

The anguish cries of Sei as a child only seemed to grow, the images started to grow more visible, plus the scorching pain seemed like it would never leave. Everyday, it took Ren everything to remain standing and speaking without groaning out of pain. Aoba was starting to get worried, asking questions all the time, trying to pry open just exactly what Ren was going through. But Ren would never tell him. All he’d say was simple, easy to see through excuses like a cold, but Aoba knew Ren well enough to know that he was lying. His concern for Ren grew, day by day, and he had decided. Tomorrow was the day, and he wasn’t going to let Ren off easily without an explanation.

The night before, the two laid in bed in their peaceful sleep, even though their expressions showed a great contrast. Aoba’s was like any other night, soft, even breaths falling from open lips. Ren’s face was covered with sweat, hands clutching at the bed sheets as pained sighs left his lips. Nightmares can sometimes be worse than real life.

_“Someone…save me…brother…”_

“Sei!” Ren sat up on the bed immediately with a shout of Sei’s name, completely awake from his nightmares. Pain still enveloped his body however, and his body felt like it was going to tear apart by itself soon, his mind filled with nothing but unwanted torturous pain. He panted heavily, body trembling and completely drenched in sweat.

“Ren…?” He practically jumped at the mention of his name, turning his body to see Aoba just waking up. It was nothing but darkness outside, so it was probably still late. He looked towards Aoba once again, expression starting to break. He couldn’t handle this any longer, it was too much. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Aoba and pulled him into a tight embrace, breathing in Aoba’s scent that was unique and which always calmed him down. Aoba was obviously surprised by the sudden embrace and now fully awake. He wanted to nudge Ren, to tell him to get off and just exactly what’s wrong, but he couldn’t. Ren was trembling, _Ren._

“Aoba…Aoba…” Ren muttered out the words again and again, burying his face in the crook of Aoba’s neck. His hold only tightened the longer the hug went, letting himself relax, being with the one he loved more than anything else in the world. His breathing eventually started to even out and his body loosened up.

“I’m here, Ren.” Aoba sighed gently, patting Ren on his back, reassuring him in the best ways he could. Whatever was wrong with Ren, he’ll get it out of him one day. For now, just making sure Ren relaxed was good enough for now. He continued to whisper soft and calming words into Ren’s ear, and a smile drew on his lips when he heard Ren starting to place soft kisses along his neck.

_Ren…_

_Sei…?_

_Ren…_

_Sei? Is that really you?_

_I’m…_

_I’m sorry._


End file.
